Never Have I Ever
by JRCash
Summary: Luke invites some company over to Han and Leia's apartment. Post-ROTJ, slightly humorous fluffy one shot.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own these characters. I just make them do stuff. I do not profit from this in any way, shape or form._

Han stretched his legs out on the long couch. The apartment was quiet, aside from the faint hum of the never ending speeder traffic of Coruscant outside the window. Leia was working late, leaving Han to an evening alone. He crossed his legs and leaned back against the edge of the couch, running his fingers through his hair and letting out a long sigh. He couldn't remember the last time he had just _relaxed._ No war raging around him, no bounty on his head, no imminent dangers lurking to strike at any moment. There was plenty of waiting during the war, plenty of days spent on bases where he occupied himself with repairs on the Falcon or other odd jobs but those days were always spent with a cautious air about them. One could never let their guard down completely in those times. There was always the ever looming possibility that at any moment they could be subjected to an attack. Even on missions, there was downtime, but again, always the ever impending sense of possible assault, blaster fire, capture...the list always went on and on. But now the war was over. Han was at _home_ , as strange of a concept that still was. _Safe_ at _home._

Han stared up at the ceiling for a moment, relaxing his head back on his arm that was folded behind his head and resting against the arm of the couch. _What do I do?_ Pondering for a moment, he thought through if there was actually anything productive he could do with his time. Chewie was back on Kashyyyk, enjoying much deserved time with his wife and son. The Falcon could use a few tweeks to it, but there was no immediate repairs that absolutely needed to be done. The smashball season didn't start for a few more weeks and outside of sports, Han wasn't one for ideally watching holo-programs. He wasn't tired or hungry and the apartment had a cleaning droid that kept everything spotless, so he couldn't even busy himself with some mindless task like dishes. For a first time, in a very very long time, Han Solo was _bored_.

The door chimes echoed, pulling Han back from his wandering thoughts. Sitting up, he swung his legs from the couch and made his way to the door. He wasn't expecting anyone, wondering if somehow the entry system was on the fritz again and wasn't allowing Leia access. Glancing at the chrono in the hall, it was far too early for Leia to be home anyways. Han reached for his blaster that sat against the table in the entryway as he approached the door. Old habits died hard. The first few weeks he and Leia lived in the apartment, she had to keep reminding him that he didn't need to keep his weapon strapped to his leg at all times while at home. The threat of an Imperial hiding beneath the ottoman or behind the bookcase was next to none she reminded him time and time again until he finally settled on keeping his weapon near the door and an extra one next to their bed.

Palming the door open, he was greeted by Luke standing on the opposite side. Dressed in his robes, Luke looked every bit of a Jedi master aside from the boyish grin on his face.

"Hey, kid" Han said as he set his blaster back down on the table behind him. "Didn't expect you".

"Comm'd Leia earlier when I landed and she said she was booked solid today and I figured you might be around tonight".

Han stepped aside, letting Luke into the apartment. He followed Han as he made his way back to the living room.

"How's everything going? Looks like you and Leia are settled in" Luke commented as he sat down in an armchair, crossing his leg over his knee.

Han sat back down on the sofa across from Luke. "Yeah, yeah...everything's been good. Leia's been busy with work".

Luke cocked his head and raised his eyebrow, noting that Han hadn't commented on what he had been up to lately and the sight tone of appreachention in his voice when he answered.

"Are you bored?" Luke asked bluntly.

Damn the kid and his force sense. Han attempted to pass Luke off with a nonchalant answer, a small hope that it would deter the Jedi from pressing the subject any further. "Nah, not really. Probably get handed down some papers for a supply run in the next few days".

Luke gave Han another skeptical look. He had never seen Han idle, always rewiring something on the Falcon or occupying himself in some way during the war, always volunteering himself to fly in whichever corner of the galaxy the rebellion needed him in without a second thought.

"You're bored!" Luke exclaimed with a smile.

"Alright, kid, I've been a little bored lately" Han admitted, knowing there was no way in denying what Luke had sensed from him.

"Good" Luke replied matter of factually.

Han gave Luke an inquisitive look, wondering why the Jedi would actually want him to be sitting around with nothing better to do.

"We're gonna have company".

"You don't even live here. You can't just invite people over to a house that isn't yours" Han gruffly replied.

"No, but Leia can. She said to tell it you it was an unofficial housewarming get together".

The door chimed again. Han pushed himself from the couch and made his way to answer it, not without first giving Luke a scowl. There was no way he was getting out of whatever Luke had thought up and Leia had approved of. Forgoing grabbing his blaster this time, he palmed the door open to reveal a small group waiting on the other side, a flurry of greetings coming from all of them at once. Wedge Antilles stepped in first, a case of Corellian ale in his arms, followed by Wes Janson and Tycho Celchu who were both carrying a few bottles of liquor that was more than enough for a gathering of five people.

"Nice place, Solo" Wes commented as he followed Han into the kitchen, setting the bottles on the counter and looking around the room. Wedge propped the box he was holding against the opposite side of the center island and began working the cardboard open. Passing a beer to each of the men, Wedge twisted off the cap of his own bottle with the edge of his shirt.

"What's that look for?" Wedge joked to Han before taking a sip. "Didn't think you'd end up with a bunch of Rogues in your kitchen tonight?"

"You had something more important goin' on?" Wes asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"His princess ain't home. He's lonely" Tycho crooned with a mischievous smile on his face and a good natured punch to Han's arm. "Doesn't know what to do with himself when he can't…"

"Hey! That's my sister you're talking about" Luke quickly reminded Tycho as he stepped into the kitchen, stopping him before he could say anything more, knowing exactly what direction the joke was headed in.

* * *

The group made their way into the living room. Han and Luke had taken spots on the couch, Wedge and Wes in the two adjacent armchairs and Tycho sitting on the plush carpet with his back resting against the ottoman. The group quickly caught up with each other, laughing as they conversed in the same way they would have on a base. Instead of sitting on cargo containers and leaning against the sides of ships in a hanger, they now were in a properly furnished living room, but that hardly changed the dynamic of the group. Wes and Wedge were still always making jokes, poking fun at one another and getting a jab in on Luke and Han when they could. Tycho still was the quietest of the group, but no less mischievous, interjecting the occasional wisecrack and smart ass comment into the conversation.

The low glass topped table that sat in front of the sofa soon was covered with empty bottles and discarded caps. Han had leaned back a bit, propping his feet up on the edge of the table as he cracked open another ale. He had to admit to himself he was glad that Luke and the guys had come by. As juvenile and crass as they could be, he had missed bullshitting and joking around with them like they had for so many years during the war.

"We're playin' a game!" Wes declared as he opened another drink for himself, casually tossing the bottle cap towards the table where it landed among the others with a clatter.

"If it's spin the bottle, I ain't kissin' any of you" Tycho retorted.

"Never have I ever. You nerfs know the rules" Wedge laughed. "Drink if you have done it".

"Oh, it's gonna be one of those nights" Wes groaned. The last time they had played the game, Tycho had passed out halfway through it and Luke swore he was hungover for two days afterwards.

* * *

Luke went first. Sitting up a bit, he crossed his legs under him on the couch, hardly looking like a Jedi at all anymore. The liquor he had already consumed had given his cheeks a reddish hue and he had an impish look on his face as he started the game. "Never have I ever been so sun burnt I couldn't wear a shirt".

"Oh come on, Skywalker" Wes groaned before taking a drink.

There had been a mission that landed Luke, Tycho and Wes all on a desert planet in the western reaches. Luke had hardly seemed to notice the blazing sun, more than accustomed to such conditions from years spent living on Tatooine. Tycho had come prepared and after two days on the planet had only a deep tan. Wes, who had only skimmed the mission details before departure, had failed to read any of the notes in the margins detailing that the planet was known to have extremely hot temperatures during certain times of the year. He had quickly burned to a crisp that faded into tan lines that the rest of the squadron poked fun at for weeks afterwards.

Wedge took the next turn. He scanned the group for a moment before speaking. "Never have I ever been scared of spice spiders".

Han quickly raised his drink to his mouth, taking a large gulp at the very mention of the creatures, hardly noticing he was the only one in the group to have such a reaction. The others sat with drinks still in hand before erupting in laughter that of all people, Han Solo was terrified of an insect.

"Really? Spice spiders?" Luke said between bouts of laughter.

"Ever have one chase you down, kid?" Han replied, completely serious. He had once found himself in an underground bunker, armed with only a torch and surrounded by thousands of the creatures, hissing and spitting at him. That was enough to make him never want to encounter them again.

"Never have I ever been arrested" Tycho said next. Han and Wedge both took long sips of their drinks as the group erupted in laughter again. All had known that Han would drink to that statement, but the addition of Wedge was more than Tycho could have asked for.

"I knew it! The two Corellians have gotten busted before" Tycho chuckled.

Wedge looked at Han and raised his bottle in Han's direction, the glass necks clinking together.

"Damn right" Wedge exclaimed. "I was fifteen and stupid. Got caught by CorSec with two coat pockets full of lifted whiskey. What was yours for, Solo?"

Han smirked. "We ain't got all night to go through my rap sheet".

"Alright, Han, your turn".

Han was silent for a moment, trying to come up with something. What was something he'd never done?

* * *

Leia could hear laughter and voices as she walked down the hallway approaching the door to the apartment. Palming the door open, she placed her bag on top of the table in the entryway as she slipped off her shoes. Another wave of laughter floated down the hall as she walked towards the source of the noise.

As she rounded the corner into the living area, she was greeted with a collective welcoming, albeit less than regulation acceptable, yell of "Princess!" from Wes, Wedge and Tycho. The three pilots were all red in the face and judging by the amount of empty bottles on the table, she concluded that they had all been drinking together for quite some time.

"Hello gentleman" she warmly greeted them back as Luke stood from the couch and gave her a hug. It was good to see her brother and the pilots again and was more than happy when Luke had comm'd her earlier saying he was planetside. She sat down between Han and Luke on the couch, making herself comfortable and gave Han a quick kiss on the cheek, eliciting collective hoots and whistles from the pilots.

Han ignored them, looking towards Leia with a smile. He rested his hand against her leg that was crossed under her on the couch. "Hiya, sweetheart".

"A drink, Princess?" Wedge asked as he pulled a bottle from the dwindling supply of ales left in the carton.

"Please" Leia replied, leaning forward on the couch a bit to take the bottle from him.

"You came home right in the middle of a game" Luke informed Leia.

"What game?"

"Never have I ever. It was actually Han's turn" Wes added.

Han shook his head, having hoped that Leia would have interrupted the game and he wouldn't have had to take a turn. He was still at a loss of what to say.

"Oh, that sounds interesting". Leia took a sip of her drink. The bitter ale was still fairly cold despite having been sitting out. It was a welcoming refreshment after a long day of meetings. "How do you play?"

"Han will say something he's never done and whoever hasn't done it, takes a drink" Wedge explained.

Leia smiled as she glanced over at Han, curious at what he would say.

"Alright, alright. I think I got one. Never have I ever gone to the wrong ship and fallen asleep".

Wes, Wedge and Tycho all looked at each other, none of them raising their bottles to drink. The loud smack of Luke's mouth leaving the lip of his bottle made the group look towards him, stunned for a second before Wedge's deep laugh broke through the silence.

"I need the details, Skywalker!" Wedge roared as the others joined in with his laughter.

"It was on Yavin. I, uh, well I don't know" Luke fumbled, trying to retell the story. "I'd been drinking and was crossing the hanger to get back to my bunk and saw the Falcon's ramp down and well…"

"Found the kid curled up in a little ball the next morning" Han finished for Luke. "Like a little sleeping baby bantha, snoring away" he added jokingly, reaching over Leia to give Luke a playful shove.

"Oh, that's good" Tycho chuckled, hardly able to get his words out between snickers. He straightened himself up, placing his hands on his hips. "This is Red Five...looking to take a nap"

"I got a little cooked, but I'm okay" Wes added with a deep laugh, pulling himself up in his chair to mimic Tycho's pose.

"Ah, shut up" Luke retorted, drunkenly pointing a finger between Tycho and Wes. "At least I didn't wake up with your hair in buns on the side of your head like you two did that time on Hoth".

Leia cracked a smile before taking another sip of her drink. She sat forward from her seat, looking at Tycho and Wes before back at her brother. "Now that's a story I want to hear".


End file.
